Veniden: Exodus Vive Cade, Episode 1
by ENS- Daniel Jackson
Summary: That's right, it's a SG1Atlantis and yes, oh yes, a Star Wars KOTOR Xover. Oooh yeah. Rated T for violence and language. UPDATE: CHAPS 6 UP! a new factor is introduced into the series, one that might turn the scales of war against the Sith
1. Chapter 1: SpecWar

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 nor Stargate Atlantis. I, however, do own Vanessa Dougherty and Günter Shinstolz, and I do not wish them to be used without my expressed consent. I also own any characters that you do not recognize if you look up the characters later in both the series.

I also want to point out that I will be making a few changes to the entire story now, and that Daniel will _**not** _be appearing in this fic. He will be mentioned, though, but this is a companion story I must update with the rest of story for reasons that cannot concern you. Also, I apologize for the lack of detail.

Prologue: SG SpecWar

Jack O'Neill stood still in front of the Gate, trying to keep his composure serious and quiet, as if trying to fit in with the small Stargate team he had rounded up with his job. He could do that, luckily, and because he could he felt now he had a better chance of coming back. And so far, these people he picked were far better than SG1 had ever been.

The first man he chose was between a Gate transmission, to which he pleaded with great consent. And, after hours and hours of endless continuous ranting about how he needed him, Jonas Quinn finally agreed to help Jack find Daniel. Right now, standing next to Jack, he was yielding a P90, the exact same as Jack, and loaded with Jack's favorite **HEAT** rounds (H.igh E.xplosive A.nti T.ank), though Jack was not using them himself.

The second person was a decorated war hero from Germany, who recently participated in a war between North and South Korea. Jack personally called the man, who did not know what the Stargate was, but decided to jump on the band-wagon. Günter Shinstolz, who was a rank equal to Lieutenant in the Naval rank, stood next to Jonas, but Günter was the only man who was wearing a ballcap, green but with his country's flag upon it. He was using the OICW, a new weapon developed by the United States.

The third person Jack asked to join the newly created SG-SpecWar (Special Operations and Warfare) team was a veteran in both Gulf wars, won the Medal of Honor, and led a rescue operation into Israel to rescue the President of the United States. The person was an SEAL operative, but was transferred to the USAF's SpecWar team after the operation when Jack heard about it from the Vice President. Lieutenant Vanessa Dougherty stood next to Jack on his opposite side with a M4A1, with a silencer and a K2-21 200x scope.

Jack walked up to the gate, but stopped and looked back at his team.

"Alright, now, you know what you are getting yourself into. Jonas, you know what to expect. Günter, Vanessa, I want you two to follow me and get a proper zone set up. Jonas, wait fifteen secs before going in. Do I make myself clear?"

Vanessa and Gunter immediately replied with a 'Sir, yes sir!', while Jonas made a short nod, clicking his safety off. Jack nodded, and then broke into a run, the Gate was already activated. He disappeared, to which was a slight shock to the new SG-SpecWar team, but they just followed orders and jumped through, leaving Jonas there to wait.

He counted the seconds down in his head, tapping his foot as he waited. Finally, fifteen seconds counted down as he then walked through the gate.

Appearing on the other side, he looked around. He saw Günter take a defensive position next to the DHD, as if using it for cover in case they were attacked. Vanessa and O'Neill were standing side by side and viewing the area.

"All clear, Jonas." Jack yelled, having his muzzle facing the ground.

"Got it, Jack. I'm tracking Daniel's GDO...I got him! I got him! He's located on the southern most continent, but there is no way we can make it there in this amount of time. Samantha already left the area and is on her way. Unless..."

"That's why I brought it, Jonas. Günter, watch the area. Dougherty, cover me and Jonas." He said, as he walked over to the DHD's back connector port. He took off his bag, which was holding a big prism of crystals that were of different sizes and length. Vanessa gave a curious look.

"It's a ZPM. SG9 found one a few weeks ago on P3X-790"

"Ahh..." She replied. She read about the mission files and such, and read about the ZPM a few times, knowing it housed more energy than all of Earth times a hundred, and that could barely go beyond the scope of the Stargate's designation protocols.

"It's hooked up. Jonas, did you remember the sequence?" Jack asked, Günter falling back to the small group. Before Jonas could utter a word, Günter spoke first.

"It's vall clkear." He said, in a heavy German accent as he looked at his mission watch. Jack nodded, and watched as the Stargate powered up, the large wormhole sparkling in the light that was on the planet.

Jack then pressed in his identification number on his GDO, his face and expression unchanging as he then shuffled the GDO into his left pocket, giving the 'follow me' notion with his fingers as he stepped into the gate. Jonas waited, Vanessa and Günter running after O'Neill, and, finally, Jonas took his steps...

And was suddenly stopped as he felt invisible pressure upon his body, being thrown back as the Gate on this planet was shut off, he felt blackness coming upon him as he felt his gun ripped away from his hand by that invisible force.

And, before blackness consumed him, he saw a face, grey and cracked but he _knew_ that face. And to that, he cowered in fear.

He found Daniel Jackson. Or rather, he found him.

Jack walked onto solid ground, which was oddly translucent but solid, nevertheless. Jack then looked behind him as he saw Vanessa and Günter, lying on the ground like they were on the planet they just gated from. Suddenly, the Gate shut behind them, to which Jack immediately looked at the surprised Doctor Weir.

"Activate the gate to the last address, now!" He ordered, serious and near screaming.

"General?" She replied, confused.

"Dammit, Elizabeth, just do it!" He yelled, his hands curling into fists violently. If someone looked closely, you could see his knuckles and fingers have gone completely white, from the pressure that he was causing.

"Okay, okay!" She yelled back, turning around and walking over to a Gate station, talking with a technician. Jack looked mad as hell, his face crunched up in anger as he saw her walk back.

"We can't, General. Someone's putting a block on the signal. Whatever they're using, I'd never heard of before. Nevertheless, General, you can't go back. But, how the hell did you get here?"  
"Go to the debriefing room, Elizabeth, and I'll tell you there."

Meanwhile, on a nearby planet in the Pegasus system, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and his team walked through a heavily dense jungle. Large trees covered the top of the forest, making it near impossible to see in the dark, while the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Next to him was Doctor McKay, who was nervously reading a datapad they snatched from a Puddlejumper inside the main hanger bay back at Atlantis.

"Well, Ronan, maybe you should actually watch it before jumping to conclusion." Sheppard said to a man within his squad, Ronan Dex, who was the acting rearguard. Ronan Dex had long locks of hair, with muscles that made Sheppard, despite himself being very strong, look very weak. He was wearing something that resembled a wife beater tee, but was made out of a simple fabric that was surprisingly strong.

"Wile Eee Coyote had a better arsenal that the Roadrunner, and he had a brain larger than the Roadrunner, yet he was foiled everytime. I'm just saying that the thing you're describing to me is quite redundant."

"Ronan, like I said, you just have to watch it."

"Whatever."

"Sheppard, if you don't mind me intruding on your little conversation, we got company up ahead."

"Like what?" He asked, stopping and getting on one knee, talking to a whisper. McKay, however, just stood up and continued to talk in a loud voice.

"They don't appear to be Wraith, and they had patterns of..."

"Rodney, you idiot, get down and speak lower!" Dex yelled. He got down on one knee, and spoke softly, but with a large hint of annoyance.

"As I was saying, they look humans, they have the body structures of humans, but they have the gene."

"They're Ancients?"

"Yep. Definitely." He replied back, but looked in awe as Sheppard then took his M4A1 and clicked it off safety, pointing it ahead of him.

"Sheppard, are you crazy! They're..." He started to say, before he gasped at the woman in front of him, who exited the forest's more heavily area, pointing at her as his mouth moved a slight bit.

"Who...who are you?" He asked, trembling. Sheppard, however, did not move or speak, keeping his gaze upon the woman in front of him, or whatever she was, into a cold and thick stare.

The woman in front of them was a woman, alright. She didn't seem Ancient, and she was quiet, and she did not move an inch either. She was wearing a black jumpsuit, and had a head full of black hair, and had a white cylinder on his belt.

"Falu. Felicity Falu. And, if I might ask you, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter." Sheppard replied sharply. "Why are you here?"

"My ship crashed, and I'm stuck here until Republic forces get here."

Sheppard didn't know what the hell this Felicity person was talking about, but he slowly pointed the muzzle of his weapon down, so it wasn't aiming at this new arrival. Although she was alien to him, a suddenly spark of affection went up when he saw her. Suddenly, a man appeared next to her.

"It's no good, communications are shot to...who the hell are you?" Said the new arrival, a man who appeared rash, and wore a ribbed jacket that added features to his face and his brown hair. He looked like a smuggler of some origin.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, United States Air Force. This is my science officer Rodney McKay, PhD, and this is my shock trooper Ronan Dex. And who are you?"

"Atton. Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shake hands, I don't trust strangers." Atton replied sharply.

"I wouldn't either." Sheppard replied, standing up, while putting the safety of his weapon up. He shouldered the weapon, looking at the woman.

"I can give you a place to say, it's not too far away. You're welcome to..."

"We'd love too." She said, cutting off Atton from even speaking as he had his mouth opened. He closed it, but he simply smiled at her. He then put an arm around her, to which Sheppard felt another instant spark of hatred towards Atton. He nodded, to which he then went back the way they came, with Ronan and Rodney in tow.

He wondered why he felt that spark of hatred. It was most uncommon for Sheppard to have that spark, he only had it when he first met the Wraith, and that was a while ago. _Jealousy?_ He thought. _But she's way outta my league..._ He let out a long and drawn out sigh, to which Ronan and Rodney took notice but not Felicity and Atton.

_I sometimes feel like General O'Neill, more often than I feel myself..._

"So, you're telling me Daniel Jackson is lost on this planet you need to get to, but you can't get back to the planet because of this Gate malfunction we're having..." Doctor Elizabeth Weir, a woman with brown hair tied into a knot that also had the tenacity of a Gou'ld but the heart of a little child, summed up from the debriefing that General O'Neill just gave her. She noticed the faces of Günter and Vanessa, sitting next to O'Neill drinking cups of coffee.

_Strangely_, she noticed, _in the small amount of time and training they all had together, they managed to stay a team, and they seem to do anything he asks them. It appears O'Neill has got a team of men and women who would die to follow his orders, and this...SG SpecWar team appears goes above and beyond the call of duty for him. Heck, they're guarding him right now._

"Yeah, and I got a good man stuck back there..." He said, sighing heavily, exhausted. Vanessa laid a hand on his shoulder, while Günter just sat still, only turning his head.

"Ah, he'll be alright. Knowing Jonas, he dialed home already. I don't need to worry now...Thanks Dougherty." He said, smiling at her while he slumped into his chair. She smiled back, in a soft and sincere way. Günter chuckled.

"Ahh, he'vl be vokay. He vasted the longest on survival vaining." Günter offered, patting Jack on the back.

"Yeah, you got that right Günter." He said.

Elizabeth smiled, watching the exchange between the three man team. She then looked immediately to her left, outside the briefing room as the off-world activation alarm went off, the Stargate powering up.

"It's Sheppard's team!" Yelled a tech into the room, the energy iris powering down as then, after two seconds, Sheppard and his team, plus Felicity and Atton, exited the Stargate, it shutting off behind them.

"Sheppard, good to see you!" Elizabeth yelled down into the Stargate's main chamber, Sheppard waving a hand to her, then looking back at Felicity and Atton, he looks back at her.

"We have some guest we had to pick up, their ship crashed on the planet, so we picked them up." He said, looking at her with interest.

"Well," Elizabeth started off. "We have some guests too." She said, before moving to the left, and allowing O'Neill to be seen. Sheppard immediately saluted.

"Sir!" He said.

"At ease, Lieutenant Colonel. Come up, I want to recommend you for a special team..."

Chapter One: SpecWar's Newest Member

"You...you want me to join your team, General?" He asked quietly, with a confused look upon his face towards the General. Standing next to Jack was Günter, who was now wearing a bandana that covered his entire forehead and head. He had this look of complete concentration, looking at Sheppard, trying to size him up.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you, of course." Replied Jack, with a tone of cheerful playfulness in his voice, his smile radiating off into the room, to which Sheppard had a hard time just too even think no.

"Yeah, that's good with me, sir! I know Teyla can handle taking over leadership over our main team and the rest..."

"John, I'd be happy to let you talk, but I got to ask you a question. Did this lady, Felicity, mention anyone named Revan?" He asked Sheppard. John looked at him with a confused look, and then looked around.

Günter spoke first.

"We vaff writing vablets deciphered by Voctor Daniel Jackson. They mention someone vamed Revan, who yield van most impressive power vover the people he vinslaved."

"He used a cylinder like object your new friend has as a weapon, and I want you to spy on her. We'll keep that man, Atton, separated too. We don't them to get wind of our plans. So, John, do me that favor and check on her right now." Jack ordered.

John immediately saluted the General, and then made a perfect about face and exited the room, then walked down the flight of stairs and exited the Stargate Veriturm. Entering the main hall, he saw Felicity, talking to a guard.

"Oh, hello Colonel Shep..."

"Please, it's John." He quickly corrected her, politely and respectfully.

"John...that's a nice name." She replied, smiling and locking gazes with John. He blushed, and felt that small hint of affection for her. He smiled back, and then was the first to speak.

"Well, my...uh...my commanding officer reserved a room for you, but he apologizes, he cannot have you and Atton in the same area, for security reasons. I'm sorry about this..."

"Oh, it's all right, John. You don't have to apologize; I've been in worse situations. Please, can you take me there?" She asked charmingly, to which John was immediately affected by it.

"Certainly, follow me." He said, smiling, as he began to walk down a hallway, Felicity slightly following him. _I feel like melting around her, this is not right!_ John's brain was screaming as he kept that goofy smile.

"So, John, where is Atton, exactly?" She asked him, walking side by side with him as they moved past people on their way to their stations.

"He's in the training room."

Teyla struck the dummy on the left side with her bow-staff, connecting with it hard as she then twirled it around her back and making a quick strike to the dummy's other side, you could hear the strike from inside the room, echoing through it.

Clapping was heard behind her, to which Teyla immediately turned her head towards the sound. She saw the man, wearing an odd ribbed jacket. He stopped clapping, but continued to smile as he leaned on the wall.

"You have the skills of an elite combat fighter. But, I can bet I can give you a run for your money."

"Is that a challenge, stranger?" She asked, letting her bow-staff fall to the ground.

"It's not Stranger, it's Atton, and yes, it is." He said, smiling, as he walked forward, entering the main fighting circle in the training room, before dropping into an Echani combat stance, Teyla dropping into one of the Martial combat styles Sheppard taught her a while back.

Atton was the first to strike, going for a quick upper left kick, to which Teyla ducked under the attack, grabbing the ankle as she attempted to pull him to the ground, when Atton suddenly did this flip into the air, his foot connecting with Teyla's face. She lost her footing, but then managed to connect her fist into his stomach when he tried a running kick.

He fell on the ground, to which Teyla grabbed her bow-staff, picking up another one, throwing it to Atton as she dropped into an armed combat stance. Atton caught it in one hand, twirled it for a second before dropping into a similar stance, but he seemed more calm than he did with just his fists. Teyla moved first, swinging to the left to try to hit Atton's left side, but he blocked it with a seemingly flick of his wrist, before he slide his bow-staff down her's, locking it before he flipped it out of her hand and had his bow-staff pointed at her neck in close proximenity.

"You lose." Atton replied, with a devilish smile on his face, looking down at her.

"No, you sacrificed yourself for a killing move." She said, taking her left foot and swinging it, bringing Atton down on his back, to which Teyla grabbed his bow-staff while she was falling on him, the bow-staff lodged on his neck, their faces close together.

"Now, I win." She said, smiling at him while he smiled back. Teyla then dropped the smile as she locked eyes with Atton, who also dropped his smile. She smelt him, and it caused her to shudder. She then leaned a little closer, him doing so also, before their lips touched each other, locking them together as they embraced each other in a loving embrace. Teyla shoved the bow-staff away, giving them free room.

_I never felt this good before._ Teyla thought to herself as she continued to kiss Atton as she held tighter onto him, himself doing the same. He stopped, slowly breaking it off as they smiled at each other.

"Wow..." Atton replied, stroking her hair with his left hand as his other lay on her back. She just smiled at him, laying his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was pounding, and Teyla figured the same was happening to her. She then got up, and dusted herself off. Atton did the same, and they exited the training room, smiling at each other.

"I had a great workout session with you, Teyla." He said, walking with her. She smiled at him, they were walking so close together that she was going crazy on him. _This is not like me at all. One part of me wants to just kiss this man forever, and the other is telling me to stay away...Gods, he smells so good..._ She leaned closer.

"I had also, Atton. I hope we can continue this later." She said.

"Oh, we will. Trust me."

"Well, Felicity, this is your room." Sheppard said, opening her door for her as he stood there, locking eyes with her. She smiled at him, then entered the room, Sheppard closely following her. He closed the door behind him as she stepped onto the balcony. He stood next to her.

"It's beautiful, John. It's truly beautiful..." She said, leaning against the railing as she viewed the rest of the city, and the sparkling waters of the sea. John nodded in agreement. _Here's my chance...Best hope it works, else she'll hate me forever._

"Not as beautiful as you." He said, quickly but yet understandable. She turned her head around, and looked at him in the eyes as she gave him a blank look. He didn't know what to do, until he felt her embrace him. He was shocked, but then sweetly returned the embrace to him.

"No one has ever said that to me, not even Atton..." She said. John felt a tear slowly crawl down his chest, he held her tighter as she rested on his chest, softly crying. _This Atton guy sounds like a jerk._

She exited his embrace, and they looked each other in the eyes, her beautiful and wet face caused him to have a small case of nausea, before he cupped her face with his soft hands, and then he kissed her. It was blissful, his lips contacted her wet, tear stained lips and it was blissful.

And, for once in his life, John Sheppard felt like he was on top of the world.

Major Howard DaFoe stood perfectly straight, his posture at attention as he waited for his superior officer to order him to go to at ease.

"At ease, Howard." He heard Doctor Weir softly say. He did so, and he adjusted his green beret to cover his head, he felt a string of grey hair to fall on his uniform. He smiled at her, a heartwarming smile itself as he had his hands behind his back. She smiled, but her mind was remembering his history.

_Age five, he was captured by German terrorists in Bonn, age seven escapes, age ten is nearly frighten to death by father in law, causing him to get so scared that his hair turned grey. Age fourteen, forced to serve in a child army. Age eighteen, joined the military and advanced faster than anyone else. Major at age twenty seven..._ She heard the history of him roll off in his head.

"As you know, Howard, there is an opening for a team scout for our main SG team. And, since you have all of the requirements, you will be serving with Teyla and Doctor McKay."

"Why not Dex, 'mam?" He asked, a little confused by the prospect that Ronan Dex, the famous Shock Trooper, and was not going to be serving on the main SG team.

"He has been given his own special team. But that's classified. But, I have to say, you better pick this spot, because DeFoe already asked for it."

"Alright, I take it."

"Good. I suspect you to be here at oh eight hundred hours. And that's final. Get me, solider?"

"Yes, 'mam!" He said, saluting and exiting the room. Weir smiled, before looking at his folder.

_And it says here that you and Rachael DeFoe were nearly court-marshaled when you had sexual relations, too..._

AN: Alright. Now, I got a few e-mails from people and they wished they would like some visual aids for the characters me created. Arrrgh. So I decided to help them.

Günter: Mical from KOTOR (except with Austrian accent. I know, but I could not find a suitable German actor with the face of a handsome man. So, I went with me guns.)

Dougherty: Angelina Jolee

Vividus: Cillian Murphy

Delak: Karl Urban

Nephrites: Ewan McGregor

Major Lancaster: Christian Bale

Lieutenant DeFoe: Valeria Golino

There you go. Yar! Must keep me reviewers happy but not wit' scurvy, Yaaarh!


	2. Chapter 2: Listen to Your Heart

AN: Decided to change rules, I am including Daniel. Don't do what I say, do what I do.

Chapter Two: Listen To Your Heart

Günter awoke with a suddenly start, springing up his body like a board as he looked around his room, sweat dripping from his chest and head. He sighed, still panting as he rubbed a hand through his hair. He sighed as he got up from his bed, looking out at the sea. It was at least oh three hundred hours, and he felt horrible. Something was wrong, and every time he closed his eyes, he saw a woman with blonde hair screaming.

Whatever it was, it wasn't good. But he was tired, and it was just bad dreams, he concluded. He got up from the bed completely and walked over to the balcony in his bedroom. He was only wearing his Camo pants, which showed off his muscles pretty well. He looked out to the sea, and to the sky, the night sky with the moon at its brightest part in the month, the night clouds gave him a sense of peace.

Suddenly, a small disturbance made him startled behind him as he immediately turned around, twisting his head so he could look behind him. Inside his room was a man, with a gun, a USP to be exact. He aimed it at Günter, to which the man laughed cynically before he fired two shots into Günter, causing him to collapse onto the floor...

And woke up in the main Recreation room, waking up from resting on Vanessa's shoulder, who was sitting next to O'Neill as they watched an action movie. He shook his head, to which Vanessa looked him in the eyes and smiled, Günter returning to his senses.

"Sorry, I just voken up." He said, getting the attention of Jack as he threw a glance but quickly went back to the movie. Jack saw personnel walking around, as if they knew something he didn't, to which he froze inside himself as he began to think.

_What's happening?_ He thought to himself as he looked around, before one soldier, with a young face but grey hair, walked over to him.

"Sir, they found that man you were looking for." Said the man, the nametag on his BDU read 'LANCASTER'. O'Neill, who recognized him from earlier reports about the man, smiled.

"You found Jonas, Howard?" He said. Lancaster was caught off guard by Jack knowing his name. He then nodded, after two seconds of surprisment.

"Good, take us to him."

Jonas was not Jonas. At least, not anymore.

He was once Jonas, a small man who became a scientist who eventually saved the universe by helping SG1 defeat Anubis. He was once a man who had a secret crush on Samantha Carter, who was considered a hero by his own people. But, that was no longer the case anymore.

He was now something else entirely, and right now in the medical room, he seemed himself. But, everyone around him felt a powerful aura around him, something that spelt two things, power and corruption, of some kind.

It was two weeks since he disappeared, but after being stuck on that planet, his skin was not as tan as it used to be, and had a grayish tone to it, with eyes as blue as the ocean's deepest parts.

It was scary, Doctor McKay said, to talk to him. He had this sound that sent chills down his spine whenever he spoke of something. It freaked him out once, when he and Jonas had a 'friendly' chat about quantum mechanics to which McKay pissed him off, and suddenly he felt invisible pressure around his neck. He felt it leave soon, with Jonas looking innocent.

He left immediately, to which he told the rest of the crew on Atlantis. Hell, even Jack was scared shitless when he spoke to him. He never was scared, only once when Carter was about to die a few times before, but when he spoke to Jonas, he feared for himself. He felt powerless when Jonas spoke to him.

Jonas laughed when Jack told him he changed.

"Be that as it may, Jonathan, I have changed, but for my own good."

"Jonas, what the hell happened to you? You changed, and for the worse!"

"You know what changed me, Jack? Carter, and you should see her! You'd be surprised, soon..." Jonas stopped, looking down.

"What!" Jack yelled at Jonas, before he started to lift off into the air, slowly, before being a full foot in the air while the pressure around his neck choked him. A full five seconds later, it stopped, and he was let down to the ground.

"Leave. Now." Jonas said to Jack, pointing towards the door, and it opened. Jack took the hint, and left, scared out of his mind.

But this wasn't going to be the last chat he had with Jonas. Not by a long shot.

John awoke from his slumber, the night still in the sky as black clouds slowly moved across the sky, and felt a pleasant warmness next to his body, and knew it was Felicity. She was still asleep, and felt her in a sleeping embrace with him, and him the same as her head was rested against his chest, feeling her breathing on his chest hairs. Then, she awoke too, moving her head up, to meet his gaze.

"Hello John." She said, quietly kissing him before she broke off, fixing her hair before she laid her head back. She then got up and looked at him, with a seriousness that he had never seen her with.

"What's bothering you, John?" She asked, her tone changing to which he noticed immensely, and the fact that she was now covering herself up with the bed sheets. John decided to be truthful to her, and spoke with the absolute and undying truth.

"We have a man, Jonas Quinn, under custody. I knew him before we had him, and he was a wise and great man, had this aura around him that spoke of goodness and freedom...it's hard to explain..."

"No, I understand. Continue."

"Well, anyways, after two weeks away from a planet, he comes back...and he's not the same. His skin has a grayish tone to it, and his once brown eyes are now blue, and I mean deep blue. He speaks with this snake like hiss, and he hurt a few people already."

Felicity sat on the bed, wrapped in the bed sheets, in silence in what John guessed was deep meditation. Then, slowly, she got off the bed and dressed in those robes she arrived in. John did the same with his clothing. She had this look of complete sadness, and it looked like it was going to drive him crazy, he didn't want to see her hurt or this. John felt horrible, and then finally worked up the courage to ask what she was worried about when she was finishing dressing.

"It could be nothing, John. Or it could be everything."

John was the first to enter the room, and he had Felicity standing close to the door but she was not visible. Jonas looked up at him, and he gave him a smile that spoke of evil and horrible acts. It frighten John, but he stood firm as Jonas spoke.

"What can I help you with, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard?" He asked, in that hissing voice that frightens nearly anyone he knows. John gulped, but managed to speak.

"Not what I can do, what she can do." He said, and moved out of the way, so Felicity could enter. When she entered, John felt a huge spark of the good and the bad of both people, before Jonas flipped his hand out almost immediately to his left, the white cylinder flew into his hand from a desk a few feet away as he activated it, a prism of light springing out of it before Felicity even activated her longer cylinder.

When she did, two prisms on both sides activated, causing a double prism effect as he saw the blue light from hers mess with his eyes from the orange Jonas yielded. Suddenly, Jonas swung the orange light prism down onto Felicity, she barely blocking it with her cylinder before she tried to hit his side, Jonas blocking it with ease before they moved into the hallway.

They moved across the hallway, leading to the Stargate, attacking and blocking. Jonas, however, was attacking with much more finesse than Felicity was and he certainly was blocking better than that, and it scared John. One SG guard took his pistol and fired a shot at Jonas. The man moved with quick speed and blocked the bullet, hitting the man back in the stomach before he blocked Felicity move to his leg.

He then ran to the Stargate, raised his hand up quickly as the Stargate activated. He smiled as he then jumped through it, Felicity catching up to him before the Stargate deactivated. She stopped as she saw the blue warp disappear. She deactivated her lightsaber, and fell to her knees, before John was next to her.

"What..."

"Was he? He is a Sith, John. He's not the Jonas you once knew."

"A..."

"A Sith is a warrior who has embraced the dark side, who has then devoted his life to the cause of death and destruction. He is not a follower of a ideal, I felt the truth pride of the Sith within him. We need to get to the place he left. We need people to help."

John listened to her, not dropping his gaze at all. He looked over to the people working up in the Stargate telemetry consoles, before they gave him a thumbs up as Jack and Günter ran up to John and Felicity, they both shouldering weapons of their perspective.

"Did they find the address?"

"Yes, they're activating it now sir."

As if on cue, the Gate started up, and then the warp hole activated, before John and the small group ran into the blue field, and they disappeared from the Atlantis Stargate room.

"This is not the planet, John." Jack immediately said as they embarked out of the Stargate, John a little disoriented but okay nonetheless. Felicity, again, was on the ground puking her small snack onto the grass, before John knelt next to her and patted her back, hoping she'd stop. She did, before looking up and seeing Jack look at her.

"I...I had the Force change our course. We're on..."

"Whoa! You can change Stargate directions?"

"Yes. The Force can influence more than you think."

"The Force?"

Felicity gave them a weird look, before she shrugged.  
"There is not enough time to discuss it, we need to move, else we'll get seen by the bigger predators. Follow me." She ordered, before taking off into the jungle at a light jog. Jack gave John a longing glare at him, before he followed, not happy with her taking charge.

After two minutes of jogging, they came up to a busted up outpost, with men in strange armor and even stranger weapons patrolling the grounds. When she ran past them, they gave war whoops as they saw her, running down to a large command building. Jack and Günter stayed behind, while John tried to keep up with her.

"Sir, shouldn't ve try to stop him?" Günter asked him, watching the two figures disappear into a large building, to which Jack just stood there, while a man who wore the same armor as the rest of the man, except it was gold, walked up to Jack.

"Who are you?"

"Major General Jonathan O'Neill. This is Lieutenant Günter Shinstolz. And who are you?" He said, with a rather imposing command voice.

"I'm Bralor, Mandalorian Warrior who served in the Mandalorian Wars. Did you serve?" Asked the man, who sounded to Jack like he wanted to hear good stuff, so he went with what he got.

"Yeah. I did."

"What were you, Republic Fleet or Ground Forces?" Bralor asked Jack, with Jack giving him a devilish smile as he spoke again, Günter keeping a close eye on him.

"Special Operations. You?"

"I served with the Mandalorians, but I did serve in the Scouting Units." He replied. Jack felt a little more respect from the Mandalorian than he did in the first place, and because he told him he was Spec Ops, he apparently considered him more than an stranger and more than a simple man he knew.

Felicity strolled inside the man building, with John in tow as they appeared in this giant telemetry tracking station, with computer stations and a large wall map that was digital, and a man who wore stranger armor than the rest of the men he had seen so far. He turned his back, taking his helmet off and noticing Felicity.

"It's good to see you, Exile, and it has to be for a reason." He said, a rather sense of voice that imposed upon John as he quietly listened, while Felicity took a step forward, her gaze un-wavering.

"It would seem, Canderous, or else it might be for a reason you might puke." She replied, with a blank face returning to the man's own blank stare. Soon, Felicity's lips trembled with laughter as did Canderous, before they started to laugh and they embraced, like brother and sister.

"It's great to see you without the helmet, Canderous. Made me worry if you were an machine or not."

"Well, at least I'm not, or else you'd be wondering why me and HK didn't come to heads." He said, chuckling, letting go, before he glanced over at John.

"Who's the uptight soldier over there?" He spoke softly, his smile disappearing with a face of contempt.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

"_The_ John Sheppard? Hmm. I thought he was a myth."

"Well, I guess he's not, but I have a reason for being here."

"Oh? The Exile having a reason to stick her nose in other people's retirement?" Canderous asked, a coy smile on his face before Felicity playfully punched him, but like a Mandalorian, causing him some pain in his arm.

"I need you and some men, I found out where the Sith base is."

"Oh? You did?"

"Yup, but it's wore than that."

"Really?"

"Yes. And if you follow me, I'll show you where on this planet the Temple is."

The temple's courtyard was huge, with rose bushes lined up in a perfect line, from different positions, forming into a fox if you viewed the main courtyard from the air. A small bench was positioned right in the middle, next to a small bean shaped lake that had fish jumping from it. And, there was two men sitting cross legged next to the lake, and they were more noticeable than anyone else.

On one side was a man dressed in black robes, with a small tint of purple on certain places like on the socket area of the shoulders and around the neck, and the face was scary. It was grey, and the skin slightly cracked in certain places, and the eyes were a dark hue of red, his orbs glaring into the night sky. He was formerly Daniel Jackson; he is now Darth Lacius, Marauder of Death.

The man in front of him was a man wearing grey robes, with black hinted into it but it was more non-noticeable that Daniel's was, and he was just different. His face was grayish, and he lacked the crack in his skin, but he did not lack in horror. To the contrary, he was more frightening than Daniel was, with his deep blue orbs of death and his stillness, along with his weird stare, which said you would either get a hug or a lightsaber into the gut. He was once Jonas Quinn, now Darth Akron, Speaker of the Infinite Darkness.

They were meditating, a quiet and peaceful meditation that would garner a glance from someone who was walking by, but otherwise if you knew the men, you would consider this normal, and continue to walk. Lord Vividus was one of those men, before he stopped and walked towards them. He smiled as they jumped up with lighting speed, activating their lightsabers before he even chuckled. Lacius had an ancient lightsaber, with the simple standard red lightsaber, while Akron had a shorter style for quicker use but less damage, and had an orange color to his.

"Lacius, Akron. It's good to see you." He said, with a coy smile upon his lips as he spoke with a slither of his tongue, a trademark of his Lordship.

"It's good to see you, mi' Lord." Lacius spoke, with a short bow, with Akron doing the same, but without speaking. Vividus then spoke again, but did not let anything stop him.

"You two, along with our newest recruits, passed the last test when you two took down that monster of a Rancor, without your lightsabers. That's what we're teaching, how to use your anger with others and fight others with that anger, that revenge. So, you and our newest Acolytes will be awarded and you will become full Sith, the true Sith. Now, you will prepare. We will be leaving this planet soon, the Exile has found our place and I trust that these...Earthlings you so call yourselves, will not be the last. We'll leave for the last staging area, before we continue to attack. G'day, you two." He said, with a coy smile as he did an about face and exited the area, leaving behind two very proud Sith.

"Well, Akron, I guess we passed." Lacius said, smiling. Akron looked at Lacius, and smiled.

"No, brother," Akron spoke, the hissing heard. "We all passed. And, if we can do this right, we'll have the Acolytes as our own apprentices, and I get to torture them as much as I want. Too bad, for Vividus I mean, he's smart but too soft..."

"What, you want more power?" Said a voice from the lake. This surprised the two men as they turned their heads, looking out towards the lake, which they saw a beautiful woman, floating on the lake as she floated forward, and her arms down but stretched out. She was beautiful, with short but not too short blonde hair and a beautiful silver robe with sparkling areas that were...'conveniently' located as so to speak.

But, her skin was pale, ghostly pale but to Lacius she was beautiful, and her light blue eyes were hues in the sunlight. Her eyes were too light for it to be natural, and it scared one person before, before he was shocked to death by Lacius from his fingertips. She was once Sam Carter; she is now Darth Arias, Instigator of Darkness.

"Well, Lacius, I see you look stunning today. And the same to you, Akron, but I can tell that you just wiped that dirt off your robe because I was floating down to you."

"As always, Arias. But I see that you are hitting on the first Apprentice a lot more because I'm here." Akron replied to her, his dark blue orbs glaring into her very light ones, but she did not return the glare, instead it was a coy face of amusement, before she looked at Lacius.

"You'll need help, there is suppose to be three Sith lords on the Council, and I intend to make there, with your help or not." She said, locking eyes with Lacius. Akron sighed as he walked away, towards his room in the commons area a very short walk away from there, before he turned around, and saw Lacius upon Arias; deeply kissing each other but it seemed more like frenzy.

He sighed louder, before continuing to walk on his set path, not minding the change of scenery for once.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost of You

Chapter Three: The Ghost of You

Jack stood inside the main building, with Canderous and Felicity standing next to him as Canderous went over the battle plan, while John and Günter were posting guard for them outside the building, armed with an M-4A1 for John and the OICW for Günter.

"Alright, General," Canderous started. "Me and my Mandalorian brothers will lead the assault here." He said, pointing his finger into the 3D image of the temple that housed a Stargate within the secondary courtyard on the opposite side of the main courtyard. Where Canderous jabbed his finger was on the western edge of the temple's wall.

"Your team, along with Bralor's and Kelborn's units will strike at opposite entrances. You, Jack, will attack the main water duct system here." He said, pointing towards a big pipe that exited into a lake near the temple. Jack nodded, while Kelborn and Bralor listened inventively as their commander spoke.

_Wow, that is almost as strange as Günter listening to Jack, except these guys look like they were bred for war. Almost like the Spartans, from Ancient Greece..._ John thought within his head, while he watched Jack standing next to Felicity as Canderous spoke.

"Kelborn, Bralor, you will attack these pipes and enter the main hallway, linking up with Jack's unit within the hallway, and then you will attack this transport ship before it escapes. Exile, you will be with Kelborn's unit. John, you're with Bralor. Then, if we succeed, I'll help you find Mical, Exile. Ready to follow my orders?"

Bralor and Kelborn snapped to a saluting position, while Jack stood at attention. The scene was funny, before Jack realized that the Mandalorians do it different, and hen dropped to a Salute, before Canderous gave them the command to halt.

"At ease. Jack, I'm going to outfit you with better weapons that those feeble weapons you call rifles. Except for that weapon the man guarding outside, you call it the OICW I believe?"

Jack nodded, before two men with a bundle of something that resembled futuristic rifles slowly walked in, before dumping the pile on the table next to him. He looked at the rifles, before Canderous told Kelborn and Bralor off as they tried to grab one.

"I'm sorry you can't have the upgraded versions, Bralor. But, Jack, I'm giving them to your team for two reasons, and I only do two reasons. One is that the Exile requested all of the firepower she could get short of a Zabrak battle cannon, and I got her that. Second, I like you and your team Jack. You're not Mandalorians, but you make me proud that a race follows the tradition of war like we do."

Jack nodded, but when he heard the word war, he felt the Gulf screaming within him, he remembered the day he was tortured, he remembered the day that he almost escaped twice, he remembered coming home to a wife that was waiting sick for him, along with a little baby.

"Alright, I'm supplying two Mandalorian scouts to you. Trust me, they're the best short of Kelborn and he's the best the Mandalorians had ever known. Now, prepare. You'll be leaving soon."

* * *

Vala lay within her own small cell, across the hallway from Major Davis, as they slowly talked about life and the troubles they had, within the life of the Stargate and on the outside. Paul just smiled when Vala made a joke, and Vala always made a short laugh when Paul made up something funny or stupid.

"I mean, I thought Daniel, when I first saw him, he was very sexy with that short sleeve shirt, and he looked more muscular than he does nowadays, and he's certainly more moody than anyone I know, but he's...just Daniel."

"I know the feeling. I had a wife like that..." Was all that Paul said, before the goofy grin that was upon his face once now changed to one of a serious notion. Vala then looked towards Paul, and noticed eye drops of tears strolling down his cheek as he looked towards her. Vala needed him to calm down, so acting on her gut, she began to sing.

_"I love you, so very very much, that I sing above the heavens, just so you can hear me..._

_I live within myself, every day, so that I come out and sing to you._

_I want the happiness to stay, I want the love to forever stay._

_I wish that I could stay with you, holding you in my arms_

_I forever will, if I just could break my chains..._"

She stopped, and looked at Paul. He stopped crying, the red in his reds was not there anymore like it used to be, and he just smiled at her, with Vala smiling at herself.

"Vala, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. That uplifted me on so many levels..." He said, wiping his eyes as Vala blushed, her face turning to a crimson shade of red (AN: LOL!).

"Shh...Do you hear that?" Paul said, getting up. Vala looked to her left, her head cocked in a way so she could see the door without really moving around. She squinted her eyes, so she could see the door. She didn't see anything, but she did hear the soft tick of a digital timer, before she ducked her head, Paul doing the same.

The door blew opened, the steel hinges of the door flew at least twenty feet into the air before the door hit a nearby wall, two men entering the room with their weapons armed up.

"General!" Yelled Paul, jiggling the door as he saw Jack enter the room. Jack showed a big smile as he took the rifle and shot the lock. A loud burst of light exploded from the tip of the rifle Canderous gave to him and hit the lock dead on, causing it to disintegrate in a shower of light, the door swinging open.

"Thanks General, I owe you one!" Paul said, with a grin upon his face. Jack smiled back, handing him a pistol.

"No need, _Lieutenant Colonel_, you just cover our exit. I'll get Vala out." He said, turning around and shooting Vala's lock off, herself climbing out of her cage.

"Where's the rest of SG9 and 10?" He asked, handing her an additional handgun while he asked his question.

"They're located in the Sith Main Prison, a room away. We'll cover your exit, Jack, just make sure our ride is secure." Vala said, motioning for Paul to follow her as they exited the room the way Jack and his team entered. Jack looked back at Günter, who nodded, and then towards the two Mandalorians that followed him. They gave him a thumb up; before they blasted open the door in front of them, seeing a surprised yet ready Sith Security patrol

Jack opened fire before taking cover, Günter giving him support while the two Mandalorians rushed forward, firing their repeating blasters. The Sith never had a chance. They died almost immediately as the men of SG9 and 10 screamed with war whoops as Jack and his squad set them free, getting weapons and vowing to help them go throughout the base.

"As will I, O'Neill." Said a voice behind Jack. Behind him stood the black Jaffa, Teal'c, but O'Neill gasped in horror when he saw the Jaffa. Instead of the muscle he was accustomed to be seeing, he saw skin and bone, and the area around his pouch was heavily bruised.

"Jesus, Teal'c, who did this to you?" Jack said, looking him up and down.

"Carter, O'Neill. Or, by her new name, Darth Arias." He said, grabbing his Energy Staff off a nearby weapons rack, and then walking back to O'Neill.

"T, I need to know what exactly happened to you and these men." He said, with a heavy heart as he saw down on a bench, Teal'c nodding as he sat next to O'Neill, the rest of the men taking positions so they could protect the area. Günter stood next to O'Neill, his arms folded across his chest as he listened.

"Two weeks ago, we made it to this temple. Carter and Vala went ahead of us, and then Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis and his men and I followed in, with our weapons. We were ambushed, but we fought them and they retreated. But, then we were ambushed by DanielJackson." He said. The Jaffa always slurred 'Daniel' and 'Jackson' together, always making it sound like one word.

"He yields a energy I have never heard nor seen in my lifetime, O'Neill. He picked up Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis with some kind of energy and threw him across the hallway. Myself and Carter were the only ones fighting, the rest were fighting their own battle with the other 'Sith Lords' as they call themselves, before Daniel knocked me unconscious. He..." For the first time in O'Neill's life, he had never seen a tear run down Teal'c's cheek, nor had a struggle with word choice.

"He raped her, O'Neill. And I was powerless to stop it. He then turned her into another Sith Lord, and I was sent here. She often came back and tortured me. Often, her masters came in and watched her torture me. The first time, O'Neill, I saw remorse and sadness in her eyes, she whispered that she did not want to do this to me. But, after that, all of the tortures, I saw death and hatred, and she laughed when I screamed in pain, O'Neill." He said, bowing his head.

Jack was stunned; he did not know Daniel was doing this. He was more confused when Teal'c mentioned Carter, but not Jonas.

"What about Jonas, T?" He asked, looking Teal'c in the eyes. He gave him this look, before he spoke.

"He is now known as Darth Akron, and he is more evil than anyone we have ever encountered before, O'Neill. He tortured everyone with an ability to make us...afraid. He made me...more afraid of nothing than I ever had before, O'Neill."

"That's enough, T. Go to Vala and Paul; secure our exit so we can escape from this hellhole..." He said, pointing towards the door. Teal'c saluted; Jack was surprised because he had never done that before in front of Jack, and walked away towards the door.

"Anyone here from SG1?" Jack yelled, turning his head. He waited for a few seconds, before a hand slowly went into the air. Jack walked forward, and parted the faces away and saw who it was, his face went into tears.

The man who raised his hand had a face that was once handsome, but now was bruised everywhere, having several gashes and cuts along the forehead. His upper lip was swollen, and his face was in a moment of pain as he tried to smile, but then winced in extreme hurt.

"Gen...General...it's good...good to see you." He said, struggling with words. Even though the face was mangled, even though his words were broken, Jack immediately recognized who he, or 'it', was.

"Mitchell?" Jack whispered, running to his side as he held onto Mitchell's hand, tightly, as he looked into Mitchell's eyes.

"Yea...sir." He said, coughing up blood as he spoke.

"He's the worse one of us, sir." Colonel Kevin Edwards, the leader of SG11 but volunteered for the mission as SG10's commanding officer, spoke up, knelling next to Jack. Jack, who trusted Kevin with the lives of every single man in the SGC, nodded with his head as he looked at Mitchell.

"Guess...Kevin's...got my...my job, huh?" He said, trying to smile again but again coughed up blood, before Jack patted Mitchell on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Cameron Mitchell looked Jack in the eyes, before he nodded.

"Who did this to him?" He asked, looking to Kevin.

"Darth Akron...Jonas. He did this to him. But, that was the only time he did. He was trying to turn Cam here to the 'Dark Side' as he called it, Jack. We got to go get those bastards and make them pay, sir."

Jack nodded, but then realized that Cameron couldn't walk nor do anything to help Jack except slow him down. He pointed at two men, who he recognized as Airman Lewis and Airman Jones.

"You two, get him to the extraction point, and try to give him some drugs or something." He said. The two airmen, Lewis and man and Jones an man, gently picked up Mitchell, who winced in pain but did not say anything, and walked out of the room and to the extraction point.

"Good, now, let's get these bastards..."

* * *

Vividus walked across the grounds to the main courtyard, aware that a battle was being waged at this very moment. He softly lay on the grassy knoll, in a cross-legged position, and looked towards the heavens, and suddenly cried.

"Well, looks like we're taking out the trash..." Said a voice behind him, as he twirled up and pulled out his lightsaber, the double bladed purple, and stood in an attack position.

"I knew you three were power hungry, and I must warn you, I have been studying the ancient Sith Lords' holocrons on lightsaber combat, and that the parlor tricks of Darth Delak won't save you." He said, to the three people who stood before him. Akron, Lacius, and Arias were standing there with their respective lightsabers.

Suddenly, the three looked across the courtyard, and then ran the opposite direction, with Vividus smiling before he turned around and saw what they saw. It was the Exile, and two men with guns he had never seen before.

"So, Exile, it is finally time for us to engage in combat. I must say, I am quite..."

"Mical?"


	4. Chapter 4: The End of the Beginning

Chapter 4: The End of the Beginning

Vividus stood, his disguise now rendered useless as he stood there, taking off his mask and revealing the face once that bore property of her companionship, and was most likely more than that, but he stood there. Mical smiled, before making a short bow, his lightsaber deactivated.

"Well, Felicity, we meet again." He said a coy smile upon his face as he spoke, a soft tenderness that Jack had never heard in a man, as he stood behind Felicity. Günter kept his weapon trained on him, before the Exile deactivated her lightsaber.

"Wh...why?" She asked Mical, her eyes full of unshed tears as she stared into the eyes of the man she once loved, who he turned that face, except for the tears that whetted his face.

"Felicity, I...I was captured, by Delak and Nephrites, try...trying to follow you into the Unknown...Regions, and..." He said, before he collapsed on the ground, his hands in his face, before Felicity sat next to him, and hugged him before he turned the hug, they were both crying, before John and his team came around on the opposite side, their guns trained on the pair, before John calmed them down, running to her.

"Sir, we couldn't stop them from lifting off. They're gone. But, we found this man here." John spoke, turning and pointing to Bralor, holding onto a man with a grey tone and no cracks to his face, a look of surprisment on his face. Jack then took the face of a mean and angry mother bear, walking over to the man, and then taking his gun and slamming the butt of the weapon down onto Akron's head.

"You...son...of...a...bitch!" He yelled, each pause slamming the gun into his head. Akron tried to make a sound, but then was knocked unconscious by the butt of the gun that was smacking Jonas in the head. Kelborn, standing next to Bralor, grabbed Jack by the arm, which then looked at Jack in the eyes with a glare, his helmet lost.

Jack then returned the glare, but then, he felt more relieved that he hurt the man who hurt his best friend. He nodded, and then slowly dropped the gun, then walking towards the stunned Exile and the more stunned Mical. John was standing next to Bralor now, and watched as the Exile then turned around.

And then blaster fire was everywhere, the Sith on the other side of the courtyard were appearing out of nowhere on that side, firing at Jack and his crew of Mandalorians. Jack, Günter, and John jumped behind the bench and took cover as they fired their weapons at the men, before Günter aimed his weapon higher than Jack and John, and fired a grenade.

The grenade zoomed, before it hit a spot in the middle of a five man Sith squad, blowing them five feet in the air before they landed on their helmets, crushing their necks. Günter said a low 'Yeesssssss' before he continued fire. But, that was futile as more men and more firepower appeared out of nowhere. They were doomed, Jack thought, but that was before the loud sound from the sky.

The dropship took a position close to the ground, while its side guns unleashed a torment of repeating blaster fire onto the Sith, trying to kill Jack and his crew. The exile and Mical, followed by Bralor and Kelborn, got onto the ship, while the Mandalorians and Jack's SpecWar stood on the ground, continuing to give ground fire, before they backed up, slowly, continuing the fire. Behind them, Akron rose in the air, and disappeared, before Felicity could even yell that he was escaping.

"Damn you, Delak!" She yelled, before she ran onto the ship, activating her lightsaber and deflecting the blasts from the Sith.

The Mandalorians jumped on, followed by John and Jack, while Günter grabbed a hold of a strut, and held on tightly as he continued to fire, the ship lifting off. Jack grabbed Günter and pulled him inside the ship, the door closing.

There they were, Jack and Günter, panting as they laid on the hard metal surface of the ship itself, with Mitchell in the back Kolto canister while Teal'c was meditating, Paul and Vala sitting next to each other, Vala resting her head on Paul's shoulder, and the rest of Jack's team were there, resting softly as Kevin spoke of how they'd get medals.

And there was John, sitting next to Canderous at the controls and the Exile plus Mical cuddling, it seemed like, near the rear of the dropship. John had the face of intense dislike as he viewed the Exile in the arms of a Sith Lord, a 'changed' Sith Lord.

"Ja...Jack..." Mitchell moaned, from where he was in the Kolto tank, the dropship entering the space around Zimbai, or also known as Dxun, before Jack slowly moved over to Mitchell.

"Yeah, buddy?" He said softly, looking into Mitchell's eyes, and then followed the hand that Mitchell was using all of his strength to point at the Sith Lord on the shuttle.

"He...he saved me from...from Akron's...Akron's torture...don't...don't judge a book...by...by its cover..." He croaked, before he fell into a darkness of slumber, to which Jack looked at the corpsman next to him. He nodded up and down, saying in silence that he'll be okay, before he got up and sauntered over to the supposed Mical.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He said, making the follow me notion with his index finger as he walked back to an abandoned section of the dropship, Mical following him close behind.

"Yes?" He asked, in that proper voice that reminded Jack of a British noble, but then he regained his composure and asked his question.

"If you really did change, why did you train Daniel, or Jonas, or Carter?"

"I assume that when you mean Daniel, you mean Lacius. Well, the reason I changed him was to impress the Sith Lords around me, before I could strike them from behind. I was teaching Daniel that, before he was taken under Nephrites' wing, and he taught him to be evil...then...Lacius trained Akron, and then Lacius trained Arias. It is a weird system, but they are..."

"Mical, what are you talking about?" Said the Exile, who already was walking over to the group.

"Nothing, Felicity. I'll be right there." Mical said, smiling as she walked away, back to her seat.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but you two shouldn't show your affection that much. That man, over there?" Jack implied, his head nodding towards John, who only showed a deep and utter hatred for both of them.

"Yes?"

"He's in love with her. I suggest you don't mess around with her near him, else it could be bad."

"Don't worry; I won't do such a thing. Besides, I need to talk with Mandalore."

"Who?" Jack asked; a confused look upon his face.

"Oh, that's Canderous. Canderous Ordo."

Meanwhile, Cameron Mitchell awoke in the Kolto tank. He looked around, but then rested on Mical, and then the Exile. The Exile, who never did look Mitchell in the eyes before, finally did, and then she opened her mouth, putting a hand on it.

She was in a room full of Force Sensitives.

Teyla awoke from her slumber, her head quietly resting on Atton's chest, her arms wrapped around him and his around her, it was a peaceful and quite picturesque if you viewed the room from the door. Atton then slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at Teyla, his hands swathing down her hair.

"Morning, beautiful." He said, in a whisper as Teyla just smiled back, then closed her eyes and moved closer, her body pushed against his as they still were in an embrace.

"I'm probably going to get used to you calling me that, Atton." She said, smiling as she continued to rest in his arms. He smiled again, but groaned as he tried to get up from sleeping. Or, better reforintion, lack of. He moaned as he put his left hand on the small of his back, where the pain was located. Teyla sighed, before she got on her knees behind him and massaged that area.

"You told me that you were flexible for the positions of meditation, Atton. I want to know why you lied to me." She said, slowly moving her hands around the sore area, massaging it with her gentle fingers, while Atton relaxed leaning back.

"Well, you can't turn down a beautiful woman." He said, arching his back slightly as she hit a sensitive spot as he chuckled a bit. She smiled, gently caressing the area, before she stopped suddenly when Atton spoke.

"Mmm...that's it, Felicity, that's it..."

"Felicity!"

"Oh...uh..." Atton said, his mind drifting to the Exile. He then felt the hands leave his back, before he heard the door behind him open, and then slam close. He cursed, landing his back on the before he stuffed his hands into his face. He brought up memories, memories of her with him, memories of her with him, the rouge Atton Rand, who proposed to her but she declined. Why, he asked. Why?

It had been two weeks, two long and painful weeks for Cameron Mitchell as he tried to get back in shape, and because of his 'resilisance and his will to live', the Colonel has been improving faster than anyone that Dr. Carson Beckett had ever seen or read about in the medical books.

Mitchell was doing simple runs around the track in the Atlantis gym, which was surprising since he was beating the fastest time. Carson stopped Mitchell.

"Look, I have no reason to keep you here. Your bones had healed, the swelling stopped, and you're running faster than anyone I've ever seen. I'm...amazed." He said, in his Australian accent, making a note to himself.

"But, if you have trouble," He said, giving the confused Mitchell a look. "Give me a call. I'll help you if you need it." He said, before walking off to the hallway. He sighed, but then continued to do his runs, following the set path along the track.

It wasn't five minutes later before he felt a gaze upon him, as he ran along the path. It was bugging him, and he could tell that the gaze did not belong to an ordinary person, but one of those men or women that they picked up from the camp. Probably the Exile, they call her.

He then stopped, and laid down on the track, cramps starting to hurt on his left side. He felt the footsteps coming closer, but they were silent. That was when he stood up, and locked eyes with Felicity.

"You know you got a special power, Mitchell." That was all she said for the moment, still locking eyes with Mitchell. He just continued to keep his gaze, before he looked around, viewing the sea.

The track was located on a platform, with railing on the outer edges that made sure people didn't jump off into the sea that was below them. Cameron just walked to the railing, and leaned on it, the Exile leaning on the railing next to him, looking out to sea.

"This power...I can use it whenever I need to?" He asked her, turning his head so she could look at him.

"Yes, and with proper training, I could have you teach some of the other people; they have the power like you." She said, before changing her gaze so she could look out to sea.

"Yeah, that would be cool..." He said, before he turned around and began to run.

Felicity just watched, and wondered.

John slowly twirled the glass; it was once full of alcohol but now it was perfectly cleaned of the substance, the bartender gave him a stern look as he ordered another, his speech slurred and perceptibly drunk.

"You know? I should have never given that whore the satisfaction that I was her plaything! Yup, no sir ree!" He said, receiving the new glass and downing it in one gulp as he hiccupped, before the Exile entered the room. John sighed as he slammed the glass down, the Exile sitting next to him.

"John, are you alright?" She asked quietly, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He, however, took his hand and shoved her hand off his, before he stumbled out of the bar area and into a hallway, where she followed.

"John?" She asked again, walking to his stumbling. He, however, did not respond and kept on walking as best as he could, a twisted face appearing on him.

"John...?"

"You know what, Felicity? I once said I loved you. I wish I didn't, if I knew that I was saying those words to a woman who was two-timing with the enemy!" He snarled at her, staring her in the eye.

"I was just comforting him..."

"Oh, yeah, comforting him and kissing him full on the lips! I saw that, and Jack told me what you did behind the cargo canisters back in the Puddlejumper bay! Passionately kissing him below the pants, huh!" He growled at her, his eyes full of hate and evil that it scared Felicity. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm...I'm sorry Atton."

"Oh, fuck that bullshit, you can go to hell, Felicity. Cry, see if I care. Go ahead, I'm standing here." He said, folding his arms across his chest as she began to cry. She tried to lean on him, but he shoved her off him.

"Yeah, next time, try to not play with someone's heart. I'm going to get drunk, and then go relieve myself. G'day, you space hooker." He said, walking away as he leaned against the walls, disappearing from her view.

"Next time, try a spinning move." Felicity said, though her once usual aura of good was not present as Mitchell took the lightsaber and struck the dummy, cutting it down in a straight line through the heart area before moving into where the respiratory system would have been. He then went on the aggressive and stabbed the dummy through the heart.

"No, no. We are taught not to be aggressive. Passion leads to the dark side, my apprentice."

"There is nothing wrong with being aggressive, Master. It is just when to switch stances and go on the defensive, and not to let your passion rule your battles." He said.

Felicity smiled.

"Ahh...I see one has been studying my books on philosophy. Yes, I suppose you're right. Just don't let you proving me wrong get to your head."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Master." He said a smile on his face. She chuckled a bit, before she sighed, still smiling.

"Well, that about wraps it up today. You have the blade skills of Master Kavar, you know. You should..."

"Master who?"

He saw the smile flash away from her face, before a string of images appeared in his head, suddenly. He then blacked out, falling on the ground...

_The Jedi Enclave's meeting circle was occupied, with three men dressed in robes and a woman, who stood there in front of them with her lightsaber out. The middle one was bald, but had the look of a man who had already set his mind to something he did not want to do. The one on his left was a man with long hair, and a face that was hard to read except it registered sorrow._

_And the one on the right was a man with short hair, and a face that showed nothing. It was un-readable, and when he spoke, it was less difficult to find out what he was speaking about._

_"You will be cut off from the Force. I apologize..."_

_"No! Please! Not again, no..." Felicity asked, falling on her knees and putting her hands to her head._

_"I'm sorry..."_

Cameron awoke in the training room, with Felicity standing above him, a hand out. He grasped it, and was pulled up.

"What happened, Mitchell?"

"I...saw you...in this place. It was big, and there was these three men standing in front of you. One...spoke with an un-readable face."

"Kavar. Look, I think I just made a bond with you."

"A...what?"

"A bond is formed when I show you images like that to you, when I show you images from my past, or when I healed you when you were in the Kolto tank. Cameron, you and I can hear each other's thoughts.

"Huh?"

_You see?_

**Wow. This is incredible...**

_Yes, yes it is._

"But its best if we don't use that as often. Alright, apprentice?"

"Yes, Master." He said, walking out.

**Wow, she's not as snappy as before.**

_I thought that._


	5. Chapter 5: The Turning of A Great Man

Chapter Five: The Turning of A Great Man

John stood in the briefing room, his arms folded as Major Lancaster gave his small report on the species of P4X-540. He cited off that the site was most likely to hide Sith warriors, but his team found none and had to retreat when his men were under attack by Wraith. At least, that was before Felicity strolled in.

John acted like he didn't notice her, but Major Lancaster stopped when he saw her enter.

"Major, continue." John ordered, glaring into the Major's eyes. The Major was not one to back down, but he could feel the tension between the two and decided for the best not to question orders.

"So, by all means, the Sith are not located on the planet. That is my report, sir." He said, saluting and snapping to attention. John slowly moved to attention and saluted, the Major bringing it down and walking out, leaving John and Felicity alone.

John did not let the silence continue, and snapped his head to Felicity.

"What do you want?" He said, forcefully, his arms folded across his chest. She kept staring at him.

"Well, a few nights ago, you were drunk, and,"

"I wasn't drunk, I acted. And, quite frankly, I wished I phrased my words a bit meaner so you'd get my message"

"I did, you heartless bastard."

"Heartless! Heartless!" He snarled at her, his arms out stretched and his knuckles white from the pressure as Felicity backed away in fear, increasingly dreading this meeting.

"John, I..."

That was all she managed to say, before she was being choked by his once gentle hands. His fingers wrapped around her neck forcefully, catching her completely off guard. She was turning a deep shade of white, before she began to black out. That was when Atton Rand entered the room.

"Holy Force!" He yelled, whipping out his lightsaber. John reached for Felicity's and activated it, while noticing the gate was activated.

"What the hell." He said, before he turned around and broke down the glass, jumping down as Atton chased him down, Felicity beginning to breathe again.

John made a leap, an impossible leap of fifteen feet, threw the gate, and managed to close the Gate before Atton could jump through. Atton zoomed past the empty space that was now the Gate, and landed on his side behind the Gate.

"Sithspit!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the ground. He knew he was gone.

But he knew he was not the same John he felt he knew.

Two months. Two long and hard months have passed since that day, that day when John left Felicity. Mitchell tolled in his studies aboard the Atlantis' commons area, where he read the ancient tables.

Felicity strolled into the room, her face ashen. He could not read her face, but her mind was present.

_God, why did he do that me? He knew I loved him..._

"John?" He asked aloud, to which Felicity immediately snapped her head towards Mitchell. A tear slowly rain down her face, which Mitchell immediately regretted to even mention anything, aloud or through the Bond they shared.

_Yes, John..._ She replied, but then Mitchell changed the subject.

"Ever heard of a man named Revan?"

That sparked her interest, as a spark of something he could not identify

"I served with him, during the Mandalorian wars. I was under his command, before he turned to the Dark Side. He and his apprentice, Malak, were one of the smartest and greatest Jedi I have the pleasure to serve with. But, after the war, they went into the Unknown Regions, and I did not follow. I came back to answer for my so called, 'crimes against the race of man'. I...stuck my original lightsaber into the Stone of Adieus, and I never returned to claim it.

"But I'm straying from your question, and I must answer it. Revan Mobius Jerald was twenty five when he came back from the Mandalorian Wars, a Sith Lord. He was about to conquer the whole galaxy until a small Jedi strike team, led by Bastila Shan, managed to capture him and bring him before the Jedi Council. They altered his memory, and turned him into an ordinary smuggler, and he was quite good at it, too.

"Handsome, with his short brown hair and his crooked nose, he was on-route to Taris when the ship he was on was destroyed by Sith fighters. He escaped, along with Carth Onasi. He found Bastila on the planet, and escaped again when the Sith bombarded it to rubble, along with friends and the future Mandalore, Canderous Ordo. He became a Jedi, then, and fought for the good of the entire galaxy.

"Later, he was captured again, and learned of his true past. Then, he accepted his old identity, but still embraced the light. He then defeated the leader of the Sith, his former apprentice Malak, and then was claimed a hero. But, two months later, he left the Republic, and left to fight the True Sith, which you call Wraith.

"I was in exile at the time, but I met him on a remote planet near this planet. We had a long conversation, and I enjoyed his company. It was then he told me to go back to Controlled Space, and save the galaxy once more. But, Cameron that is a story for another time." She said. She had moved from her position across the room to sitting in front of Mitchell.

"Do you know where he is, right now?

She sighed, a long and heavy sigh, before she looked up at Mitchell.

"Yes. Yes, I do."


	6. Chapter 6: The USS Ticonderoga

Chapter Six: The USS Ticonderoga

"Günter, you're not going to make it!"

"Yes, I'll vill!" He yelled back.

What Günter was talking about was the fact that he was on an unknown world, and was driving through the forest on a Humvee that Jack managed to ask when the Daedelus came by last time it did. The world was a forest world, but it was half plain, one quarter ocean, and one quarter forest. The fact that the Stargate was under control by Wraith and they were guarding it did not help. But, the forest path ended with a huge jump that could barely make it to where the Stargate was, it was on and Jack was activating the codes already on his GDO, while Vanessa and Günter argued.

"SHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!" She yelled, with Günter yelling as the Humvee cleared the jump, the vehicle soaring into the air before it landed squarely on its wheels, running over a few Wraith while Vanessa operated the back Fifty caliber machine gun, killing as many Wraith as she could, before Jack activated his code, as the Humvee zoomed into the Wormhole...

And appeared on the other side in the Atlantis Stargate room, when the Iris closed behind them, as they heard the Wraith who tried to follow them smack into it, destroying them. Jack sighed, leaning against his seat as Vanessa relaxed. Günter, however, was excited.

"Wimmern! Das war ehrfürchtig!" He yelled out, slamming his fists onto the dashboard as the rest of the men and women working around the Gate looked at him like he was crazy.

"Günter, next time, remind me to bring a diaper." Jack said, getting up. Vanessa chuckled, while Günter smirked to himself as he got out himself. Elizabeth Weir looked up from the top of the Stargate computer room, and sighed with humor. Lancaster, who was riding in the back and not mentioned a thing, got up and followed the Colonel out of the Stargate room.

"Good job out there today, Major." Jack said, walking with his cap still on while Lancaster followed, his beret still squarely on his head that covered his grey hair. Lancaster smirked with himself as he walked on, still strolling until O'Neill stopped.

"Major, please, what is he still doing on the base?" Jack asked, pointing to Atton, who just turned out of a hallway and was walking down the hallway that Jack and Lancaster occupied.

"I don't know, sir. But he did say that he was still on this base as long as Felicity is still on."

"You know, I noticed that she has corrupted a bunch of people's hearts. Like John, that Mical guy, and Atton. You know, it's like she's planning something, Major. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir. I've noticed that too."

"Can you tail him?"

To this, the Major cracked a small smile, barely noticeable if you were not looking him in the eye.

"I'd love too, sir."

"Sir?" A voice said behind O'Neill. It was Mitchell, in his Jedi Robes and everything. Jack gave him a look, but sighed and looked at him. He smiled.

"Yeah, Mitchell?" He asked, Lancaster leaving O'Neill's side to follow Atton.

"Look sir, I know you know you can feel that power within you. I can train you to use it, well. I am trained by the best."

"Well...what the hell. I guess I owe you one from that op on P3X-987 when we were in that sleazy galactic strip-bar."

"Yeah, you do..." Mitchell replied, shuddering with that thought.

Two months later, on Atlantis' planet surface, on the main coastline near the entire facility itself was a small temple. Although, to the un-trained mind, that small temple was just it, a small temple. However, below the temple's building was miles and miles of catacombs, with large open areas and such, you would lose yourself in.

If you weren't being gunned down by Sith warriors.

The fact that Lacius was slowly pacing the main area, with two men at his side, was a testament that the men and women at Atlantis did not suspect a thing to happen. He let a coy smile at that, because that means that the Sith could fool anyone, and that caused a slight change in his mood.

The man on his right was skinny by nature, but his cloak hid that. The top of his hood over his head, he wore a mask that had two long, sharp areas that covered his eyes and cheeks, while the other part of the mask hid the rest of his face. He breathed heavily, but that did not stop him from grinning. Almost immediately you could tell he was Lord Akron.

The other man, however, was different. He wore the black robe, but he did not have a mask to hide his handsome features, however his skin was quite pale. And his once natural brown hair color has changed to a piskly blonde. He held his hands behind his back, as he waited for Lacius to speak.

"Well, Saris, it seemed you passed your final test." Lacius said, turning around and sticking out his hand, in the employ of a hand-shake.

"I fully welcome you into the Sith Order." Lacius spoke, with Saris taking his hand and, grabbing tightly, shook his head.

"Well, let's get right down to business, Saris. The base, the one step that will insure our success when we make that step towards the total successful training of the Glorious Sith Empire, we will finally be able to attack the Republic. And then, and then oh my friend, we will crush the opposition."

"Yes, mi lord." Saris said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, cut it John." A voice said behind the group, which Saris and Lacius turned around to see who talked, but not Akron. Behind the group was a woman, with pale skin but long, flowing red hair and a beautiful face and figure, which stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Arias." Akron said, with disgust.

"Akron." She replied, spitting. Lacius, before it escalated, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, locking lips with, he thought, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. They lingered in that state for a while, until Akron made a slight nose, like a snort.

Lacius broke off. "Yes?"

"Saris, explain."

"Well, mi lord, the fact that Atlantis has a ZPM at their disposal, the aspect remains that we will be slaughtered unless one of us can sneak inside there. I am fairly certain that either Akron or I can accomplish that."

"I can do a much better job than Akron can, Saris. You should know this."

"Or you. Depends on who wants to go."

"What about both of you?" Lacius offered, his eyebrows raised in a question answering way. Arias shot him an angry glance, while Akron sat there smug, with a smile on his face that shown amusement.

"Yes, mi lord. That makes perfect sense." Saris said, before he walked away, followed by Akron. Lacius was walking the other way, but then he heard a voice behind him.

"Lacius, wait." Arias said, in a tempting voice that Lacius could not refuse. He slowly turned around, and saw Arias in front of him, face to face and with her finger on his chin.

"Lacius, I never got to say this, but when I was still Sam Carter, I was in love with you. And now, I would die for you." She said, before locking lips with Lacius. It was not like their other kisses, it was soft and tender. Like how she would have kissed before she became Darth Arias.

"If you wish, I will accompany Akron to Atlantis."

"You would, wouldn't you?" He said, smiling. She smiled back.

"I would do anything for you, Daniel."

Jack O'Neill was in the training room, wearing strange robes of brown and white. He activated his lightsaber, and then struck the dummy along the side, cutting it in half as Felicity and Mitchell watched. Felicity smiled while Mitchell stood there, with his arms folded.

"No, sir, you don't want to over-swing. You'll be compensating for speed later against your opponent. If you think during the heat of battle, you die."

"Yeah, I know. But, look." He said, taking up the dummy. Mitchell's eyes widen as he noticed a cut below the area that Jack originally attacked. The cut he didn't noticed was in the intestine area.

"Wow...I never have seen anything that fast."

Suddenly, a loud booming voice on the intercom was heard, followed by a loud speaker.

"Attention, all personnel. There is an unidentified ship in orbit. Battle-stations are too manned at all times. General O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis, Colonel Mitchell, please report to the briefing room."

"That's our cue."

High above the planet, in the space around the system, was a large ship. It was white, with a huge disk in front of the ship with a small holding section, following with a large barrel-like section, followed by two other smaller barrel sections on either side, slightly above the larger barrel. It was huge, for an understatement, but it was beautiful. Except, maybe, for large enough wording on the upper left side of the saucer. It read as simple: **_NCC 1890 Ticonderoga._**

It was human, alright. Inside the main bridge were humans working on their stations, while a man sat in the captain's chair, his hand on his chin. There was a non-human working at the Science station, with pointed ears and a face that resembled nothing but complete concentration. The captain, however, was completely cheerful, the exact opposite of the alien at the Science station.

"Captain, the wormhole we exited took us to our original position." The alien spoke, looking at the captain.

"Well, then, Salix, that doesn't explain the fact that there is a city down there that wasn't there when we left." The captain spoke, with a Texan drawl.

"Perhaps we entered a type of time-travel." The alien offered, checking over his data. The captain, wearing a black uniform with red parts on his uniform, stroked his chin.

"Captain, incoming wormhole." The helmsman spoke, looking up at the screen.

"On screen." The captain spoke.

The helmsman nodded, and then looked up as he pressed a button on his console. The blank screen in front of them turned on, the view of the world they saw was magnificent, with the land masses and the clouds, but then the crew's attention was towards the new ship that exited a nearby wormhole, then the wormhole closed as the ship exited it.

"Captain, they're hailing us."

"Patch us through, Jerry." He said to the man operating the communications station. Jerry nodded, then flipped a switch, the view of the ship's commander appeared on the screen in front of them.

"This is Colonel Steven Caldwell, of the United States Air Force. You are trespassing in private space. We are requesting you leave at once, or else we will open fire." Caldwell said, on the other ship.

"United States? They've been gone since the beginning of the third World War..."

"Excuse me!" Caldwell said, on the other side of the receiver.

"Then this means we're in another reality, and we might have gone back in time." The alien said, ignoring Colonel Caldwell.

"That's it. I've given you plenty of time; now see the wrath of Earth!"

The screen went back to the ship patrolling out in the planet's orbit. Then, missiles exploded out of their ports and sped towards the Ticonderoga, before the Weapons Officer then decided not to use lethal force. The phasers they had on the ship activated, and slashed the missiles in half, causing them to explode. The captain rubbed his chin.

Suddenly, the screen came back to life.

"Alright. You've proven your point. Wait for further landing orders."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Colonel Caldwell."

"Unauthorized landing vessel, within the Puddlejumper bay. Please assist..." After that brief message the Docking Chief managed to say to the rest of the Atlantis crew, Arias shoved her lightsaber into the chief's chest, before forcefully pulling back, though upward, cutting the poor man in half.

One of the men shot off bullets from his M4, firing at her from at least twenty feet away. She moved her lightsaber on reflex and deflected the bullets back to the man, who was hit in the heart, stomach, and brain almost immediately. He died instantly.

She worked her lightsaber as a painter would work a paintbrush. Her swings were delicate, yet with precision and with power. She was an artist of her trade, and she loved it. However, the Atlantis men reinforced the position, with two men with M4s covering the door. They were yelling for her to surrender, but then they were then screaming in pain as a man behind them forced lightening from his hands to engulf them, laughter heard from behind them.

It was Lord Akron, and his laugh was more sinister than ever it had been. The men began to slowly and painfully die, dropping their weapons. Akron sighed, and took his lightsaber out, activating it. He swiped each of the men's back, killing them. Arias laughed, before she felt a hand on her back.

Lacius looked her in the eye, and she stopped laughing. He looked up at Akron, who was wearing his mask but you could feel the smile of pure malicious evil upon his face. Lacius then turned around and looked at the shield they managed to breach with an EMP spike. He waved his hand, and then the shield went down. Ships from the Sith landed, and men in white metallic uniforms jumped out, and secured the area.

"It's time to move on. We'll move up to the hallway, and I'll deal with the Exile."

Just then, Saris appeared, and stepped towards Lacius. Locking stares with him, Saris spoke.

"Let me deal with the Exile. You handle Atton."

Lacius nodded, and then pointed towards the hallway, where he and his men began their siege.


End file.
